Pertemuan
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Jam sepuluh Hiruma akan berangkat ke Jepang dari Bandara di Amerika. Tanpa sadar, ia mengharapkan si pemuda songong-jutek-autis itu datang terakhir kali untuk menemuinya. Bagaimana jadinya O.o? Warning: soft Shounen-ai, ada kata2x gaul. Dl? Dr!/CliffHiru


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

-_**.**Pertemuan**.**_-

Warning: Shounen-ai -**meski ringan sih :* jadi aman" aja dibaca ama para straight (bah)**, Gaje, Abal, OOC-Maybe, enek, kata tidak baku O.o, bad language, seme-uke is uknown-?-, /CliffHiru/

-**D**_on't_ **L**_ike_? **D**_on't_ **R**_ead_! - Thanks for Your Attention #halahah

.

.

.

* * *

07:12 AM

Hari ini para anggota tim Jepang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Jepang setelah liburan singkat dengan menguras kantong masing-masing dengan ganas. Pertandingan final antara Jepang dan Amerika yang baru saja selesai beberapa hari dengan hasil seri yang kurang memuaskan. Namun terjadi perpanjangan waktu yang tidak ditentukan batasnya oleh kedua tim tanpa persetujuan resmi dari pihak lapangan sehingga hasilnya tidak diketahui.

Alhasil, pertandingan dengan perpanjangan waktu yang tidak resmi itu menyejukkan panggung lapangan _American Football _bagi Negara asalnya, Amerika. Bahwa olahraga fisik itu bukan hanya saling menghancurkan atau panggung pembantaian. Memberikan makna lain. Pengolah kata _professional_ tidak akan bisa menuliskan kata-kata itu namun hati setiap orang bisa mengerti itu.

Selagi para anggota membereskan segala hal yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan begitu saja di hotel, sang kapten strategi setan Hiruma Youichi hanya duduk santai dengan khasnya, duduk sembari menyilangkan kaki seenak jidat sambil bersantaikan diri. Barang-barangnya sudah dibereskan oleh Kurita yang-ihklas-sekali merapikan barang-barang-barang aneh yang-entah-untuk-apa-di-Amerika-ini.

Sembari memainkan _notebook_ sekenanya, lalu memainkan permen karet mint di mulutnya, Hiruma teringat dengan suatu hal yang ia alami setelah usainya pertandingan final dengan perpanjangan waktu karena cuaca buruk. Yaitu pertemuannya dengan Clifford D' Lewis, kapten strategi di tim Nasional Amerika.

Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus saat itu, hanya berbicara _say hello_ atau saling mengejek dengan kata-kata kotor khas Amerika. Hanya pembicaraan dengan tekad, bahwa suatu saat nanti, kalau ada pertandingan seperti ini, yang akan mempertemukan mereka berdua nanti, hasilnya tidak akan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Pasti ada momen dimana dua pria saling membicarakan dan mengutarakan tekad dan usaha, serta terdiam dan menyibukkan diri di pikiran masing-masing. Dan mereka berdua sedang mengalami hal itu. Bukankah itu suatu hal yang wajar? Tetapi, kenapa ada kesan yang begitu mendalam tentang pertemuan yang notabene tidak disukai oleh orang jenius seperti mereka? Yang biasanya dianggapnya membuang-buang waktu oleh mahluk sebangsa mereka?

Dan kalau tak salah Hiruma bilang sama Clifford akan berangkat ke Jepang melalui bandara Washington DC jam 10. Dan hari ini adalah waktunya. Tinggal menghitung jam dengan hitungan mundur. Perkataan itu hanya basa basi. Terus? Hiruma tidak kepikiran untuk mengharapkan kedatangannya terakhir kali kan?

Itu yang Hiruma pikirkan saat ini. Dan itu sedikit mengubah kebiasaannya yang wajar saja ia membentak-bentak para anggota tim Jepang saat ini agar jangan lamban seperti kura-kura yang mau bertelur lalu menembaki mereka dengan segala macam granat dan peluru. Hari ini Hiruma sedikit pendiam, dengan segala spekulasi tentang pikirannya yang saat ini abnormal.

"_ARGH! Kenapa kepikiran dengan itu?"_

"_Ayolah Youichi Hiruma sang menghasut pikiran! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengelabui pikiranmu sendiri?"_

"_Ini sangat abnormal. Baiklah, berpikir wajar. Sekarang kita akan pulang ke Jepang…"_

"_Dan _fucking pointed noise_ itu akan berada di sini..."_

"_Terus? Apa ? Berharap kedatangan dia di bandara? Rajin sekali aku memikirkan itu!"_

"_Argh! _Shit_! _Damn it_! Menyebalkan aku ngomong asal kemarin!"_

Hanya bisa memukul meja dengan tinju, Youichi Hiruma sedang meluapkan kekesalannya. Yang sangat tidak beralasan.

.

.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda, sang penjudi kelas berat Clifford D' Lewis sedikit mengalami hal yang sama dengan Youichi Hiruma. Tetapi tidak diketahui karena keterbatasan indra manusia. Keadaannya tidak diketahui oleh para anggota tim Amerika yang lain karena kelihaiannya dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Dan Clifford sedang berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_Bocah sialan itu sebentar lagi akan pergi…."_

"_Terus, kenapa? Bukannya bagus jika bocah sialan itu pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku?"_

"_Dan katanya ia akan berangkat jam sepuluh pagi ini…"_

"_Terus? Ngapain kepikiran? Memangnya mau datang saat kepergiannya?"_

"_Ah! _Not_! _Stop talking with yourself Clifford! You look a man with his autism_!"_

Dan itulah akhir dari dialog Clifford dengan dirinya. Untuk sementara ia bisa menahannya. Tapi entah kapan bisa menahan dorongan untuk membicarakannya lagi.

Kemudian Clifford melirik jam. Pukul tujuh lebih dari lima belas menit. Kurang lebih tiga jam lagi untuk menunjukkan angka sepuluh.

"_Lalu? Apa urusannya? Kenapa aku melihat jam itu sih?"_

"_Mau mengantar kepergiannya?"_

Aaah, tuh kan. Baru saja bilang mau menahannya sang pemuda Lewis ini kembali melakukannya lagi. Tidak apa-apa Clifford, itu normal kok. Cuma, kamu harus bisa mengolahnya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

08:12 AM

Semua para anggota tim Jepang sudah _check out _dari hotel tempat mereka semua menginap. Hiruma berjalan santai melenggang dari semua anggota tim Jepang yang kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya. Jangan lupakan Agon tentunya, yang sama santainya dengan Hiruma. Sekali lagi, Kurita dengan-sangat-ihklas membawakan barangnya sehingga semua bertanya-tanya apakah Kurita sedang dihipnotis oleh Hiruma?

Hiruma mengingat kapan ia terakhir kali melihat jam di hotel. Kurang lebih dua jam lagi menuju angka sepuluh. Hiruma melihat pemandangan memilukan di depannya mengenai para anggota yang ribet dan tergesa-gesa masuk bus. Padahal akan disediakan dua bus tambahan yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Diingatkan kepada pembaca bahwa bus terakhir adalah bus VVIP untuk dirinya dan ketiga teman pendiri klub Deimon Devil Bats. Ditambah Agon Kongo karena amat-sangat-repot ia mengamuk disamakan dengan anggota lain yang ia samakan dengan sampah-sampah kecil.

Perjalanan menuju bandara kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Itu berarti tersisa lima belas menit di bandara untuk menaruh barang di tempat khusus, _scan_ serta pemeriksaan, dan menempati pesawat yang sudah dibeli tiketnya. Hiruma menghitung waktu dengan sangat spesifik di kepalanya. Seolah otaknya sudah otomatis bergerak kalau berhubungan dengan angka dan perhitungan.

Setelah itu pikirannya melenceng dengan hal yang sempat ia pikirkan di hotel tadi.

"_Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Padahal sudah bagus enggak ingat tadi."_

"_Oke, biar enggak kepikiran terus menerus, aku harus jujur sama diriku sendiri."_

"_Jujur, aku mengharapkan kedatangan dia terakhir kali di bandara…"_

"_Dan kenapa ngeharepin nih? Bukankah masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat hand phone dan internet supaya tidak err… _lonely_?"_

Hiruma tak habis pikir, kenapa ia mengharapkan pemuda yang lebih tua dan lebih arogan itu datang menemuinya terakhir kali di bandara? Kalau pun datang nanti setelah itu apa? Bicara? Kalau iya mau membicarakan apa? Pemuda jutek itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan yang bagus. Hiruma belum bisa menemukan alasan yang logis untuk ini. Atau… bertemu dengan perasaan yang meluap dan menggebu-gebu, menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, adegan perpisahan dengan pelukan dan kecupan, dengan penuh air mata seperti layaknya drama cengeng Korea? Bah, memikirkannya saja membuat Hiruma enek.

Jujur, Hiruma mengharapkan Clifford menemuinya di bandara terakhir kali. Err, maksudnya terakhir kali bertatapan langsung dengannya. Kan bisa berhadapan di _video conference_ lewat Yahoo! Messenger kalau mau melihat wajahnya langsung meski di tempat yang jauh. Tapi, kesannya terasa beda kalau bertemu langsung tanpa embel-embel jarak. Oke, melenceng dari cerita.

Sekarang tinggal beberapa jam yang akan dihabiskan untuk perjalanan ke bandara. Dan sisa di bandara nanti hanya lima belas menit. Bisa saja bagi seorang Youichi Hiruma untuk memunculkan peluang bahwa ia akan datang. Tapi… itu tergantung dari pola pikir penjudi tersebut. Bukan tipe seorang Clifford D' Lewis yang merepotkan diri datang ke bandara hanya untuk mengantarkan seorang Hiruma Youichi selama beberapa menit. Sungguh, sama sekali bukan tipenya! Tapi kalau seandainya sedikit keluar dari tipenya itu, Hiruma sedikit bernafas lega.

Kembali Hiruma berpikir, nanti apa yang dilakukannya kalau seandainya Clifford datang? Pikiran gila yang sempat difantasikan kembali muncul. Apa sebaiknya ia tidak datang saja ya? Aaah, serba salah. Datang salah, tidak datang juga salah. Bikin Hiruma makin ruwet saja. Bah!

.

.

.

* * *

08:23 AM

Clifford masih berada di tempat, di hotel tempat ia akan menginap. Keluar dari hotelnya masih lama sih. Kepalanya menoleh jam beberapa kali seolah-olah Clifford adalah tukang reparasi jam yang obsesif. Clifford jadi pusing sendiri. Semuanya serba salah! Argh, _what is the best choice for Clifford D' Lewis? Give me some choices!_

Pilihan yang diberikan itu hanya dua, DATANG atau TIDAK? Untuk memutuskan sebuah pilihan, Clifford memikirkan bagus-tidaknya sebuah pilihan tersebut layaknya seorang penjudi yang memilih dua pilihan saat menghadapi petaruh yang mempertaruhkan chip yang lebih besar. Mau lanjut atau berhenti?

Coba berpikir kalau Clifford memilih pilihan DATANG. Maka Clifford akan datang dan menemuinya. Tetapi, waktunya tinggal sedikit. Tidak sempat untuk datang tepat waktu. Clifford sedikit sangsi untuk hal ini. Lalu… Kalau seandainya berhasil datang, habis itu mau melakukan apa? Clifford kurang bisa memulai pembicaraan yang bagus. Terus ngapain lagi? Menyertai kepergiannya ke negara asal dengan melambaikan saputangan dengan berharap oh-semoga-engkau-akan-kembali~? Hoek, serasa menonton drama kelebihan gaya di Star Movies yang pernah ia tonton. Bah, enggak sanggup ia mengingatnya lagi.

Kalau Clifford memilih TIDAK, maka ia akan tetap di hotel. Diam dan diam. Menunggu jam melewati angka sepuluh dengan lenggangnya. Secara fisik, ia diuntungkan dalam pilihan ini. Tidak perlu capek dan repot-repot menyertai kepulangannya. Ribet bukan motto hidupnya. Namun ia bisa merasakan kalau perasaannya pasti menyesal dan tersayat-sayat. Maafkan bahasa yang tidak pantas untuk mendeskripsikan hal ini.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Clifford memutuskan… Untuk mendatanginya! DATANG! Itulah pilihan yang dipilih! Lalu… Disana mau melakukan apa? Terserah, memangnya Clifford memikirkannya? Entahlah, pokoknya harus datang. Untuk selanjutnya bisa dipikirkan nanti. Pilihan TIDAK menurut Clifford adalah seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

Cepat-cepat Clifford keluar dari Hotel tanpa memperdulikan keheranan Panther dan yang lainnya. Segera ia menyetop taksi. Dengan sejuta-semilyar pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh anggota tim Amerika yang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

09:42 AM

Bus yang membawa rombongan haji eh tim Jepang tiba di parkiran bandara. Dengan cepat tim Jepang melakukan prosedur menaiki pesawat dengan sedikit ruwet karena kerepotan yang dibuat sendiri. Kalau Hiruma tentu-saja tinggal naik saja melewati penjaga-penjaga. Buku ancaman mengonggong, Hiruma keren berlalu.

Tapi Hiruma tidak ingin cepat-cepat naik pesawat. Masih ada hal yang diyakininya, ia yakin, si Clifford akan datang. Pasti. Meskipun peluangnya hanya tiga persen mungkin, tapi prinsip Hiruma adalah selama masih ada 0.1 persen kemungkinan, masih ada kesempatan.

Selama menunggu, Hiruma membantu para anggota tim yang masih waras untuk mengatur jalannya anggota tim yang sedikit abnormal. Sesekali ia melirik jam besar yang terpampang jelas di bandara, _Bah, apakah aku idiot mengharapkan ia datang?_

Menit telah terhabisi. Tinggal Hiruma dan beberapa anggota tim yang membantu tadi. Satu-persatu mereka menuju ke pesawat bersama sejumlah turis Amerika yang mau berwisata ke Jepang. Tinggal Hiruma sendiri. Berharap peluang itu masih ada, meski sebentar lagi pesawat akan terbang.

"_Jam sepuluh kurang dari empat puluh delapan menit. Ha, ha… Gara-gara dia aku jadi idiot sejati."_

Hiruma melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan. Baru saja ia melangkah terdengar suara decitan yang cukup keras yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya yang runcing. Hiruma menoleh, ternyata… itu dia! Si pemuda arogan yang gengsinya tinggi, tak disangka akhirnya datang juga. Dengan sejumlah kerepotan yang ia alami, yang terpancar jelas di mukanya. Lucu juga.

Sedikit menyeringai, Hiruma menatapnya. Namun ia harus menjaga sikap, masa sih menyambut pemuda Bangsawan dengan teriakan aneh ala _fan girl_ lalu menghamburnya dengan pelukan? Enggak setara dengan derajatnya yang tinggi.

Hiruma melangkah mendekati Clifford yang sedang mengatur nafas karena kelelahan berlari-lari, mungkin. Sembari menyeringai dengan khas, "Mau apa kau disini?"

Clifford memandang pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya plin plan akhir-akhir ini dengan sinis, "Terserah, yang penting aku bukanlah seorang pengecut!" jawabnya.

"Hah?" Hiruma memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Sahut Clifford menyelesaikan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

09:51 AM

Tinggal beberapa menit pesawat menuju Jepang akan berangkat. Hiruma menghampiri Clifford dengan kedua minuman _isotonic_ segar untuk mereka berdua. Dengan cuek dan sifat khasnya Clifford menerima minuman gratis itu.

Hiruma duduk disamping Clifford. Jari-jari ramping Clifford membuka botol besi minuman segarnya itu. Hiruma pun melakukan hal sama. Berdua, mereka menikmati momen-momen dimana pria bisa melepaskan dahaga bersama-sama, di bandara yang dibanggakan warga Amerika itu.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman dengan beberapa teguk, Hiruma pun berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan karena ia tahu pemuda ini tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan bagus.

"Ada apa kau disini?" Tanya Hiruma.

Clifford menghabiskan minuman isotoniknya, setelah itu ia menjawab, "Entahlah."

"HAH?" ujar Hiruma heran lagi karena jawaban-jawaban aneh khas Bangsawan Cliford D' Lewis, "Kau idiot ya?"

"Enggak tahu. Biarkan aku berpikir bocah. Aku sedang kelelahan."

"Kelelahan… karena apa?"

"Jalanan di Amerika sangat ramai dan tidak dapat diprediksi kemacetannya. Makanya, aku berlari kesini."

"Dengan kecepatan cahaya 4.2 detik, bisa saja kau datang kesini tepat waktu."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Memegangi minuman yang mereka sudah habiskan. Mereka berdua melihat jam. delapan menit lagi pesawat menuju Jepang akan berangkat. Clifford mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, kau tidak segera menuju pesawatmu?" Tanya Clifford.

"Apa sih. Santai saja kali. Baru delapan menit." Jawab Hiruma santai. "Hey, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu, Ada apa kau disini?"

Clifford menghela nafas, "Kurasa jawabannya berhubungan denganmu."

"_What_?"

"Maksudku…" Clifford terhenti sesaat untuk menyusun kata untuk lanjutan kalimatnya tadi agar tidak terdengar aneh di telinganya. Tapi kayaknya gagal, "Apakah kau… mengharapkan aku akan datang kesini?"

_Oke, pertanyaan dengan stuktur kata yang aneh, gila, lucu, dan nista. Bagus Clifford!_ Maki Clifford dalam hati. Clifford mengira Hiruma akan menyemburnya dengan sejumlah ketawaan dan caci maki khas yang akan ia tahan dengan ketebalan telinganya tapi nyatanya tidak. Hiruma hanya terdiam.

Hiruma mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa saat, "Iya. Jujur, aku mengharapkanmu datang kesini."

Pupil Clifford nyaris mengecil menjadi titik, telinga Clifford nyaris rontok terjatuh-jatuh mendengar jawaban bocah Hiruma tadi. Sebelum sempat Clifford menyelanya Hiruma berkata lagi, "Nah~ sekarang kau. Jawab pertanyaanku itu!"

Sedikit mengatur diri Clifford menyusun kata demi kata dalam kepalanya untuk menghindari jawaban yang ambigu. "Aku… datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu…" Clifford menelan ludah, "Untuk terakhir kali…"

Clifford bersiap-siap untuk menerima semburan tawa dari Hiruma.

Tapi nyatanya, itu tidak terjadi.

"Oh," hanya jawaban singkat dari Quarterback setan Jepang itu. "Berarti, kita sama dong!"

"HAH? Enggak! Aku enggak mau disamakan dengan bocah sinting kayak kau!" maki Clifford karena enggak rela derajatnya disamain dengan Hiruma.

"O yeah, _kuso-sensei_? Aku enggak rela dipaksa mundur di meja Poker sama orang autis kayak kau!" balas Hiruma dengan makian yang lebih keras.

"_What_?"

"_What_? _Are you serious face with me one on one_?"

"_You is the Fuck_!"

"_You're going to Shit!_"

Dan makian yang tidak pantas dibaca terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah, hah, kau idiot. Menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencaci maki." Ujar Clifford.

"Kau yang idiot. Mau-maunya saja kamu melayani makianku." Balas Hiruma enggak mau kalah.

Sebentar lagi waktunya pesawat akan berangkat ke Jepang. Hiruma berdiri, Clifford juga berdiri. Kaleng kosong yang mereka pegang kini masuk ke tempat sampah daur ulang dengan lemparan tepat yang memukau. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Hiruma menyeringai dengan khasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Clifford tetap dengan _Poker Face_-nya. Namun terpancar dari raut wajahnya kalau Clifford puas dan tidak menyesal sama sekali berjumpa dengan bocah songong bernama Hiruma.

"Heh, berhenti sebentar caci makinya. Nanti dilanjutkan lewat Yahoo! Messenger." Kata Hiruma.

"Iya. Aku ini keturunan Bangsawan terhormat. Tak pantas aku ngomong kasar dan kotor." Ujar Clifford sadar diri.

"Gila, kau masih ngotot jadi Bangsawan saja. Sadar dunia hey. Ya sudah sana." Balas Hiruma.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling merangkulkan badan, dengan tangan melingkari badan masing-masing. Berpelukan. Pada awalnya canggung, tapi itu sudah dihilangkan oleh mereka berdua. Bukan pelukan macam aneh-aneh. Hanya pelukan ringan, erat dan bersahabat khas pria. Tangan mereka berdua masing-masing menepuk bahu satu sama lain, bermaksud menyemangati.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu ke Negara yang pernah membuat repot Negara kamu Amerika." Kata Hiruma. "Jaga diri kau, jangan terlalu percaya kau itu keturunan Bangsawan Inggris!"

"_Yes_. _Thanks to isotonic drink_." Ujar Clifford membalas. "Soal itu aku acuhkan!"

Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan singkat itu, dengan perasaan yang ringan dan tidak ada beban. Selanjutnya mereka berdua saling tersenyum simpul menatap satu sama lain. Dengan tatapan mata persaingan yang tidak akan pernah mati diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berbalik, langkah kaki mereka menjauh, meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mengatakan sepatah kata yang bukan berarti perpisahan.

"_Jaa matane kuso_!"

"_Ok brat_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Orang yang menganggap ini adalah sebuah perpisahan, adalah orang yang kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu kembali."_

-gaktauinisiapayangbikin-

**End-?-

* * *

**

**Author note: **Tada~! Terjadilah fic shounen-Ai/Frensip paling geje yang pernah saia buat ._. Gimana endingnya, aneh kaan T.T sodara-sodara. Maafkan ending yang ngaco! Kayaknya bukan tipe Clifford ama Hiruma ngomong _jaa_~! Gitu DX. Lalu maafkan utuk stuktur kata yang ganjil U.U

Betewe, pelukan CliffHiru tadi kalau bingung bayanginnya liat aja pemain bola kita yang ngasih pelukan ke tim Malaysia yang menang piala AFF ato pemain bola lain~ Yaah, gak dapet juara. Tapi setidaknya kita menang sportifitas coy XP dan harus apresiasi timnas kita yang berhasil mempersatukan bangsa Indonesia dengan kaos merah putih padahal cuman beberapa orang aja yang maen bola. #timnasindonesia KEREN! b^^d

Review dong O.o

Edited 03/01/11

**Salmahimahi-ketularan virus males login u.u:** Selamat sore~ #jawabnyasorepetang. Hee ispirassinya dari situ X) entahlah sapa yang uke, yang jelas BambangIrfan #lha? Enggak mau les ah, takut gakuat bayar SPP '_' SPP sekolah udah ngaret #plak

Dan untuk pereview yang rajin login... XD err... sudah melaukan beberapa perubahan mengenai kata-kata tidak baku XP kalau ada yang masih keselip itu artinya saia lalai #ngelesdotcom #ditampar. Tengkyu udah ripyu =)) saran dan kritik yang indah~ #hugs


End file.
